1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cargo liners and cargo holder systems, and more particularly, to mats or liners used in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sport utility vehicles (SUVs) such as, for example, the Jeep Cherokee.RTM., have recently become very popular. These vehicles provide the ruggedness of a truck and the comfort of an automobile. Typically, a sport utility vehicle includes a front passenger section and a rear cargo storage section which is usually carpeted.
Generally, the rear-carpeted section has plenty of storage room; however, boxes and bags tend to slide about the rear-carpeted section when the vehicle is in motion. The sliding is primarily caused by a low coefficient of friction between a box or bag and the carpeting. This can create a dangerous situation should the driver suddenly stop the vehicle. In the case of grocery bags, the bag contents generally spill by the time the driver arrives at his/her final destination. This can pose a problem if a liquid, such as bleach, spills in the rear section.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for preventing articles, such as boxes or bags, from freely moving around in a vehicle and especially in the rear section of a sport utility vehicle.